


Bad things

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine is bored in his favorite bar. Then <i>he</i> walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad things

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tambear for the beta.
> 
> This story is brought to you by listening to Jace Everett’s ‘Bad things’ on infinite loop for a while. So I thought I could as well borrow the title.

Gwaine leaned against the bar, bored out of his mind. He took a sip of his beer as he scanned the room. Maybe it was time to find another place to hang out. The interesting men in this joint, well Gwaine knew them all, more or less, intimately. And the rest? Oh, forget about the rest. Slamming his beer bottle onto the bar, Gwaine was ready to leave for the night. 

And then he walked in. 

Gwaine smirked. He’d never seen this bloke before, he was definitely new. He would have fit in a college football team captain scenario with his blond hair and boyish face, but he looked a bit out of place between all those leather-wearing wannabes. 

He made his way over to the bar and Gwaine grinned. Let them come to me, much less effort. He never took his eyes off the boy, who finally noticed his stare. Gwaine raised his beer bottle in greeting, and then turned to pretend he was watching the dancers. 

It didn’t take long before college-boy appeared in his field of vision. “Hey.”

Gwaine smirked. Never failed. He nodded again. 

The blond fidgeted with his beer bottle. “Wanna...wanna dance?”

Laughing, Gwaine leaned in. He never danced. “Out there or in the dark room?” He couldn’t hide his amusement when college-boy paled and then blushed. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Gwaine pushed himself away from the bar and left the place. He didn’t look back, he was sure that college-boy would follow. 

They entered his loft in silence and Gwaine started taking his clothes off while college-boy just stood by the door. 

“Second thoughts?”

“I...no, I just...” Blondie shoved his hands into his pockets.

“You’ve never done this before.” It wasn’t a question, it was too obvious.

Gwaine found the blush that spread across the other’s face rather endearing. 

“Not like this.”

“So you’ve never followed a total stranger home.” Gwaine dropped his jeans and stepped out of them, giving blondie a good view. 

Blondie shook his head. 

Gwaine spread his arms and turned. “Was it worth it?”

“So far.” 

“And you’re not even taking off your jacket?” Gwaine grinned when he saw the blond worrying his lower lip. 

Quickly, he started to strip, but not to give Gwaine a show. It looked as if he was nervous as hell.

Gwaine went over to his bed and took lube and condoms out of the nightstand, giving the boy a last chance to bail out. But then he heard footsteps behind him and turned to look at him. 

“Not bad at all.” Probably not as defined as the blokes he usually took home, but a nice-sized cock and the rest was not too bad either. “How old are you?”

The boy cocked his head. “How old are you?”

Shaking his head, Gwaine asked again “How old?”

“Nineteen!” That came out just too quick and well-rehearsed, but it was good enough for Gwaine. 

“What do you like?” 

“Err...” 

If the boy told him now that he liked footie and his playstation, Gwaine would have laughed out loud. “Ever taken it up the arse?” Maybe his bluntness would send the boy running, but then it just wasn’t meant to be. 

An enthusiastic nod was all the answer he got. “Wanna try it again?”

“Yeah.”

Gwaine motioned for the bed. “What are you waiting for?”

He watched the youth climb onto his bed and couldn’t help but smacking his arse before he settled down. 

The blond threw him a look as he yelped. 

Gwaine stroked himself a few times before he ripped a condom wrapper open. He felt the stare of the blond on him. “Oh, okay, put it on me.”

Blondie scrambled around and took the condom with trembling fingers. Gwaine bit his lower lip as he felt the inexperienced fingers on him. He’d had a few newbies before, but none as fresh to the scene as this boy. It almost felt like fumbling about back in school. He bit back an amused chuckle. 

“How do you....?” The boy gave him an uncertain look.

“On your back. I wanna see your face.” Gwaine suspected that the boy wasn’t half as experienced as he pretended to be. And he at least wanted to give him a good time. So he’d have to see his reactions. And to be honest, that face wasn’t bad to look at in the first place. 

So he hooked the boy’s legs over his shoulder and pushed a pillow under his arse before he reached for the lube. 

Blondie looked at him, uncertain, nervous, but clearly interested. His eyes fell shut as he felt Gwaine’s slippery fingers at his balls. Gwaine played around a bit, rolling them in his hand, tugging lightly before he started to prepare the youth for his cock.

Damn, the boy was tight and for a moment Gwaine wondered if he’d really done this before as he’d said. But he obviously wanted it, so Gwaine reached for his own cock and slowly started to push in. 

The boy’s eyes flew open and he stared up at him, panting hard. 

“Breathe,” Gwaine whispered. “Breathe and relax.” He knew that was easier said than done but he said it anyway. He grabbed the blond’s prick and started to stroke it back to hardness. Maybe that would make the boy forget to clench so tight around him. 

It seemed to work, the youth breathed even faster, fisted the sheets and arched against him and it was easier to feed him every inch of Gwaine’s cock. When he was all in, he gave the boy a moment to breathe before he started to fuck him with long strokes. Hell, yeah, that was it, the tightness gripping him each time he pulled out and the resistance he still met on each stroke in. 

Sweat was rolling off his forehead and down his back. He did this a lot, picked up a new guy more than once a week, but it was different this time. Usually he took those seasoned pros home who knew the drill. This boy didn’t. He stared at him wide-eyed with a slight touch of panic only to close those incredibly blue eyes a moment later when pleasure took over again. The little sounds he made in the back of his throat only fuelled Gwaine’s desire to possess, if only for that moment. 

Then the eyes opened again, the youth’s breath coming in shorter pants, the sounds he was making getting higher and more urgent and Gwaine stroked his dick faster, knowing the boy was close. The body beneath him tensed and the boy went silent as his climax took over.

Beautiful.

Gwaine stroked him all through his orgasm, wanting to give him something to remember and then grabbed the boy’s ankles and spread his legs wide, pounding into him without regret. He came harder than he had in a long time and then pulled out.

As he removed the condom, the boy just lay there, totally spent and blissed out and Gwaine liked that look so much more than any he’d seen on any other bloke. They usually just got up and asked for the way to the shower.

Which was actually a ridiculous thought given the fact that he himself was just about to do that, going to take a shower. If he hurried, he could meet up with Percy or Elyan later. 

When he came back to the bedroom, he was surprised to find the boy still in his bed. “Oh, you’re still here.” 

“Yeah,” there was a huge smile on that handsome face. “This was incredible.”

Gwaine just smirked. He’d heard that before. He almost missed the whispered “Didn’t think it would feel like that.” 

That confirmed what Gwaine had suspected earlier. He turned and scrambled into his jeans. “Take a bath when you get home. And if it still hurts in the morning, get a salve.” He took a fresh shirt from the closet and shrugged it on but didn’t bother buttoning it up. “Shower’s that way.” He pointed. 

Blondie got up and carefully made his way to the indicated direction. Gwaine refused to feel guilty about pounding his arse so hard. It was entirely his own fault for not telling him he was a virgin. And Gwaine doubted that he would have been more careful had he known. 

The boy came back and started to dress. “Where are we going now?”

Gwained raised an eyebrow. “You...are going home now.” He saw the boy’s face drop and turned to avoid the hurt look. “I’m going to meet a friend.” He didn’t need to tell him, but he had the feeling he should say something. 

Blondie stood at the door, reluctant to leave. 

As he reached for the doorknob, Gwaine asked “What’s your name, kid?” He didn’t know why he wanted to know that all of a sudden.

Standing in the open door, his jacket in his hand, the youth gave him a hopeful look. “Arthur. My name is Arthur.”

“Don’t forget to close the door on your way out, Arthur.”


End file.
